


Don't break my heart like you do a nose

by noizthegermanweiner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizthegermanweiner/pseuds/noizthegermanweiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, in words many people can understand, is shit. Although, every little awkward moment, every little fight, is worth it to be by the side of the person you love. This is a story of young and old discovering that in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't break my heart like you do a nose

The ever present chill in the winter air rattled the redhead's bones, a burn scorching his labouring lungs as he jogged back to the school gates with haste. Each step brought an unpleasant but inherent slap to his right thigh, as the, currently too light messenger bag bounced on his muscular legs. 

The moon itself was glowing in its golden brilliance, full and twinkling against the frozen sea of stars above. A few street lamps were lit with a hopeless glow, casting vision only a good few feet out from the base. At the bulb itself, hundreds of bug swirled like vicious predators. 

At night the school grounds gave off the state of a scavenger in waiting. The tall looming buildings, gates locked in protection. The crow was asleep but still had one black eye open to glare fear upon onlookers. Although, much to the middle blocker's relief as he arrived at the front, the gates to the bike racks were not locked. So with a newly established carefulness, he slid the bicycle, in which he he been rolling along his side at this point, against the runs the first rack. Only clacking the wheel's rim a few times, in which he gave a cringed hiss in response.

It was something about such a late setting that gave him the incentive to act so quiet. Even though any residents that lived across the road would have to have their front doors open listening out into the night to hear anything coming from the school. Just the pre established silence, made it almost socially inadequate to make any noise.

Turning to face the gate itself was another surprising challenge. As the 15 year old stretched out to steady his right hand on the vertical railing, he involuntarily went through a moral dilemma.

To climb over the already locked fence was illegal, even if he wasn't there to do anything illegal. Just to retrieve his borrowed umbrella and leave couldn't really be a offence, right? If he waited until tomorrow he would get a right smack upside the head from his mother for leaving (in her mind losing), her prized umbrella. So he legitimately had an excuse to enter. 

It couldn't be a break and enter if he wasn't actually breaking anything?

In fact he was preventing a breaking (of his privileges that his mother had control over), so upon a technicality he was doing good...? 

Settling upon that deduction, Hinata left his bike behind with the hope that no one took the opportunity to steal it, and began to scale the front gate, trying to minimise the clacking of the lock against the metal as he shook the gate through his endeavour. Once he got to the top he, at first dropped his messenger bag, then jumped from the speared top onto the concrete, after he slung his bag over his right shoulder, Shōyō began his half-jog, half-walk to the club room. Attempting to slowly dissociate himself with the exceedingly loud rattle he caused by jumping off the fence.

Once arriving he suspiciously gazed at the open door, in which had the peach pink umbrella fallen adjacent to it. Hinata knew that the club activities had ended a good 30 minutes ago, as they were shooed out of the school for overstaying their allocated promised time. He was the 4th last to leave, and nothing had changed then, so why was it still open?

If he could remember correctly, it was Sugawara's turn to lock up out of the senior's, but he went home earlier today due to a vomiting bug, so it should have been passed down to one of the remaining team members after he left. Kageyama, Sawamura and Azumane were the three last to leave, and were all people who would never leave the club door, full of the graciously given, expensive equipment, open. Although upon reflection, he noticed that Kageyama was slightly out of it today, so would it make more sense to be him?

A soft mumble jostled him from his mental brainstorm, and the implications behind that froze him in his spot. 

There was someone in there, they were stealing! And here he was standing here like a stunned mullet, trying to pass the blame of carelessness upon his teammates when it was truly a delinquent. Donning the pink umbrella like a weapon, he called out to the darkness within the club room, all the while standing a ways away from the door way just incase they tried to take advantage of their dark environment and charge him. 

In order to attack from here they would need to leave the room, and step out into the dim light that the street lamps were creating in the open corridor.

"Hey!" Hinata snapped at the darkness "What are you doing?" 

He heard a brief sound of an inhale, one that he could only coin to shock or fear, and a shaky voice replied. 

"Hinata?"

Just the first syllable formed caused him instant recognition, the comfort of familiarity washed over him as he dropped the tip of the umbrella to the ground, his rising hackles settled as the possibility of a threat was ceased.

"Kageyama," Shōyō began, walking to the doorway with a smile and a look of curiosity "What are yo-"

Before he could finish a mumble was growled out from the darkness "Go away"

"Huh?"

"Go AWAY" the setter repeated, despite the escalation in volume, the venom lost its sting.

Hinata stood at the door looking generally confused at the cold attitude, staring at the shadowy figure on its knees near the right corner. "Why do you want me to go away, you're not naked or anything so there should be no problem me coming in. I just thought you were a delinquent because of how late you are here. If the dean found out you would be in trouble." The teen finished with a playful tease, a little grin curling on his lips.

All he got as a response was a turn of the taller's head, affectively hiding his face.

"Have you got Sugawara's stomach bug?" Hinata asked, noticing the strange behaviour and avoidance "It's been going around quite vividly actually, I got it on break so you don't have to worry about giving it to me." He finished with a giggle.

The silence from the setter was starting to become awkward, he wasn't even looking at the other. 

"Hey, it's not that bad, it'll last for like 4 days tops then you can go back to eating without vomiting so just count it out."

"Hinata," Kageyama began, the authority ringing deep within his tone "Leave. Me. Alone."

It was only then he noticed the trembling of his shoulders and chest.

That unsharpened aggression, that refusal to look at him, him staying at the club so late. It all made sense now. He had been crying.

It was kind of odd to see him in this state of weakness, why was he crying in the first place? Even though it wasn't hard to imagine him upset, but to see him in such a defenceless light, he couldn't help a small pit of pathos swirl in his stomach.

Ignoring the setter's request, he walked forward until he was standing right in front of Kageyama, lowering himself down to his knees before asking in a softer tone, in which made the other's shoulder twitch at the sudden gentleness.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, trying to seek out his eyes. 

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you okay?" He repeated, this time looking at where Tobio's eye's would be if he was looking forward. Knowing full well that he would be able to see the look he was giving him through the corner of his eyes. He himself had dealt with his little sister's tantrums long enough to know that this got eye contact at least.

"Ye-" he started, before hesitating, casting his gaze down and whispering a barely audible "No"

Deciding that that confession was good enough for now, he shuffled closer to the taller, he resolved to ask a simple question. "Do you want me to leave you alone, or do you want someone to talk to?" 

A little whimper in trying to hide his cry was all it took for the Middle blocker to reach forward and wrap his arms around his waist, placing his head upon his shoulder. Even if Kageyama didn't like him, he hoped he understood the sentiment behind the action. Shōyō himself is not that good with words, and he knew this is what he would want if he was crying. Just the warmth provided, would cheer him up, so he hoped greatly it would do the same for the younger. It was depressing to see Kageyama like this. The proud, confident setter reduced to a mass of whimpers and whines broke his heart. 

"I'm sorry if you don't really appreciate the cuddle," Hinata whispered "I just want you to cheer up, okay?"

"Why do you care?" Was hissed back as Tobio tried to pull away, his head still turned away to try to hide the fact that he was upset, although it was metaphorically written on the wall for all to see. 

The question at first really didn't take him by surprise until he tried to actually ask himself why he wanted him to be happy. His happiness, more specifically, his grin made him unappealing in a physical standpoint and when he wasn't like this he would be yelling at him or pissing him off, so shouldn't this be better? The question swirled around in his head as the silence hung, he know the longer he left his answer, the less convincing it would be, but he didn't know. 

Although, as he began to think about Kageyama when he was genuinely happy, rather than a pompous ass, like when they were on court and the two did a successful spike, that happiness, that big grin of success, was something he wanted to see and something he would never trade for. Even the annoying Kageyama was good at points, it made him strive to do better, even if it was to wipe the grin off his face. But this crying, blubbering setter did nothing positive. So why shouldn't he want to get rid of the sadness? But still how was he meant to say that his only logical reasoning behind pursuing his happiness was his utility to the spiker?

"You are useful when you are happy." Hinata decided upon

"I-I'm useful?" The raven haired first year sputtered in disbelief, he wasn't expecting that.

Shōyō cringed at the reaction, "Well yes, you are useful. When you smile, when you are generally and genuinely happy, you are useful to me. You motivate me, you set to me, you have useless competitions with me, and in turn make me happy. I don't want to leave you like this, so I won't until you become useful once again!"

"I thought you thought my smile was creepy."

"It is, but doesn't mean I cannot appreciate it."

"What if it takes all night, won't your family get worried?"

From this statement Hinata pushed his upper body back a little bit so he could look at Tobio's face. "I'm sure they will understand." 

"I hate you." The setter replied in a growl.

"You piss me off too."

"Don't chicken out and leave if you get tired or worried that you will get in trouble." Kageyama mumbled as he began to nuzzle his head into the junction of the spiker's neck and shoulder, his soft hair tickling his cheeks.

To that Hinata let out a chuckle in disbelief "What kinda guy do you think I am if I go ahead and promise all that embarrassing stuff and go ahead and leave at the drop hat?!" 

"An idiot."

"You are full of compliments bakayama." 

And to that he heard a giggle, just the most subtle laugh, as Tobio settled into the embrace. His now evening breath blowing gently against Shōyō's neck. They sat there for a while, just feeling the warmth of each other's bodies through their mutual contact. Every now and then Kageyama would huff out a sigh or rearrange himself, but it took a while for him to formulate anything else to say.

"I think I want to tell you now," he pattered out, "but I don't won't your reaction to be the same."

Hinata continued to snuggle into the embrace deeper before replying, "Unless you are going to tell me you did something illegal, like you killed a man, I highly doubt that I will care, after all, you will always be the same guy who sends me tosses and stuff and the same idiot who gets cranky when I stir him up."

"Oh.. okay." He answered shakily, "It's just a little embarrassing to admit it." 

"Hmmm I already told you I don't care so go ahead."

"Yesterday afternoon, I told my Mum I was… y'know and she didn't really accept it." Tobio muttered, before correcting himself "More like she flipped out beyond measure."

The instant stiffening in the smaller's body immediately caused the setter's blood to run cold, instead thick regret began to course through his frozen veins, he could already feel the looks of disgust and inappropriate questions, just what he needed after his mother's outburst. Although, as he was ready to bolt, the redhead gave an unexpected answer.

"Is it what she said making you upset?" He asked, turning his head to look at his eyes with a look of pure concern.

"Of course, but you don't mind that I'm…" Kageyama trailed off his final word, trying to imply his first point just incase the thick headed teen didn't get it at first.

A look of confusion ran over the smaller's face, trying to understand his focus on that topic. "Why would I care? I'm bisexual, it would be pretty ironic for me to get all worked up over that fact. Anyway I noticed it a while ago, you and Tsukishima were the only two that never react to attractive women, so I just assumed you were-" 

"Don't say it out loud, not everyone is as shameless as you!" Tobio hissed. 

"So what did she say?" Hinata continued.

Although he knew this was coming, he was still a little tongue-tied over the situation. The setter was trying to think of a way to explain the situation without taking too long and boring the spiker. "She just thought I was saying that to be different and had convinced myself that because I hadn't found the right girl. She also said that I should grow up before I end up like my father."

The look upon mentioning his father that Hinata sent his way caused him to, begrudgingly, continue. 

"My father found out he was gay when I was 2 years old and divorced my mother. She kind of thinks that all gays are heartless deceivers that contribute nothing to society, so she took it as a personal offence, in her words, to her parenting that I even consider to think of myself like that. I don't even know why I told her, I knew this would happen, but she trapped me in a corner about getting a girlfriend and I blurted that out by accident. Now I don't even want to go home." Tobio finished with a whisper, as his vision started to blur with tears.

Shōyō remained respectively silent, cupping his hands around the taller's cheeks and pressing a small peck at the outer corner of both of Kagayama's eyes, before rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, as he held them, soothingly. 

Hinata's Amber eyes glanced into Kageyama's. The more he stared the more beautiful he found them to be. Such a subtle colour, at first he thought they were black, he took no notice, but through training and as their teamwork and partnership has grown, he had more time to observe the previous gems. They were the colour of the ocean shore upon a windy night. The streaks of lighter blue told of crashing waves and the glassy sky reflected through the water. Each darker hue spoke of the deep ocean beyond. They were intoxicating, he was drowning.

Noticing how intently he was looking at the younger, he removed his hands in embarrassment, moving to resume their original cuddling position. The more he looked, the more he noticed it. Tobio was actually quite beautiful, his scowl usually hid that fact, but seeing his face so close through so many rare emotions, he was starting to find how handsome the setter was. 

"I'm sorry what I did was really embarrassing..." Hinata mumbled, the hot breath against his neck turning his face flush. 

Kageyama was next to stumble over his words, puttering out "No... it was good, it worked."

"A-ah, that's good." Shōyō whispered.

Although before he could register his next course of vocal topic, he felt the larger shift, removing his face from Hinata's neck and moving to look at him in the face again, eyes locked but lidded. 

Hinata wasn't smart by no means, but he didn't need to be to told what the setter wanted to do. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I don't really know but I just want to do it."

"Yeah," Shōyō replied "me too"

Before the two could engage each other anymore they pressed their lips in a soft kiss, the only sound left was the heavy breathing whistling out of both their noses. 

The spiker was the first to begin to move his lips, pressing wet pecks at the corner of the setter's lips as Tobio tried to initiate an opened mouth kiss, chickening out when their lips locked. 

"Tongue" one of them whispered, or perhaps both of them whispered, but as it was muttered, the kiss began to become more intense, the two locking their open mouths in feverish lust. Hinata was the first to slip his tongue in, causing the taller to make a sound of shock before bringing his own against the older's. 

Somewhere a phone was buzzing, asking to be picked up as it interrupted the sloppy kissing and gentle moans that had been previously filling the room. Kageyama allowed Hinata to push him down as he rapped his arms around his neck.

A few minutes later it was the footsteps coming from the staircase down the hall that had snapped them out of their little frenzy. Spending the few moments to rearrange their clothing and positions for the arrival, the thought of who could be coming up so long after school had not passed their minds. A few seconds later their Captain peeked around the door, a sigh of relief in his breath as he saw the two he had been looking for.

"Your mother called me, Hinata. She said you haven't arrived home yet and wanted to know whether or not practise was running over time." He began, as he walked in, he turned the lights on the gauge at their dishelved appearance and continued with a sigh. "Now I won't ask what you two were doing, but I'd like you to at least try to make up a properly structured excuse when you get home so I don't have to spend the time I have to study for an exam, running around looking for people who are just fashionably late. Do I make myself clear?" 

The hurried nods from both parties was good enough for the tired senior, as he turned around to send a message to Hinata's mother, most likely consisting of apologies. Once finishing from his task, he turned with a final 'go home', and left to go downstairs. 

"Your mother is really caring," Kageyama grumbled with jest, breaking the awkward tension. 

Hinata replied with a few giggles before turning towards the setter properly. "If you don't want to stay at home you can stay over my place, if we tell Mum the actual reason she will welcome you with open arms. Even if your Mum isn't home, it'll be better than being alone." 

Kageyama seemed to take the decision rather seriously, asking questions like 'are you okay with how long it will take for us to both walk?', which were shooed off with a childish solution like, 'one of us will jog while the other while ride the bike and we while take turns'. But those little silly answers brought a smile to his face.

"I'll go then, but I'll hit you if your Mum doesn't let me stay." Kageyama mumbled in embarrassment, in which earned him a big laugh from the redhead. 

After an awkward phone call to Tobio's mother about his place of residence for the night, switching out the very real Hinata Shōyō with the fictional and idealistic (in his mother's eyes) Hinata Shion as the person he is visiting, both believing that was the only way she wouldn't intervene, the ride back to Hinata's house had been rather silent at first. Allowing the two to mull over their, in hindsight, very embarrassing actions. Between the two their almost seemed to be a mutual agreement to not speak of this anywhere outside the privacy of Hinata's house. As they spent their, now almost twice as long trip, talking about random things, what the rebel kid in their class did today, how well they did their specialty on the court today, and how truly magnificent was the moment that Sugawara, before he left, served a ball into the side of Tsukishima's head, they couldn't help but smile despite the unforgiving cold chill. Huffing out clouds of moisture and bearing cheeks of rose as they recalled once again how Tsukishima's glasses were knocked off and hit Yamaguchi in the bridge of his own nose, during the accidental assault, causing Tanaka and Noya to mumble something about a 'double kill' as Sugawara was to lost in his sickness to even recognise what he had done. 

That awkward silence was long gone and replaced with genuine laughter, which couldn't make the pair happier.

Upon arriving he took the moment to glance at the spiker's place of residence. It was part of a two level apartment set with open corridors and staircases, in which were positioned on both sides of the complex. A large brick mail box set out front, numbers above the slots old and worn through years of snow and rain, one or two of the boxes absolutely stuffed with letters and junk mail, number 5's mail was even pouring out onto the pavement, the colours of each prescription magazine dribbling down its combined mass. 

After propping his bike in the double railed bike stand, Hinata led him up to the second floor, stopping at room 20 before giving a rap knock. 

Whilst waiting for the door to open, he happened upon the impressive 6 lock mechanism that happened to be on their door, each one a different colour and size to the other. 

Three long awaited clicks were sounded and the door was opened, a rather cranky honey blonde standing behind the opening, her glare focused upon Shōyō before softening as she noticed the taller.

"Is this who you were spending your time with?" She asked in a knowing tone, but finishing with a final comment as she noticed the worried look in her son's eyes. "He can come in, but I hope you have a good reason for your charity."

"I do!" Hinata spoke with a smile of ambition, waltzing into the house with Kageyama in tow. Slipping the peach umbrella into its slot by the door before following his mother to the main room.

The house is surprisingly warm, Tobio thought as he closed the door. The walls were decorated with pictures of families and drawings by, he hoped, Hinata's younger sibling. Each framed with handmade frames, in which featured glitter and stickers, as well as poorly painted kanji spelling out words like; I love my (whomever was featured in the photo). Even if the home wasn't an abundance of money and fine furniture, it felt like a loving home. Just the atmosphere was making a little smirk worm its way on his face.

"Ew, what's with that ugly grin?" A small voice spat out, peaking out from under the Kotatsu was a small ginger with her fluffy locks braided with ribbons and glitter clips, which happened to be the source of the rather direct comment.

"Eh, Natsu I thought you were at your friends house." Hinata questioned, trying to disperse the conversation from Kageyama before Natsu becomes outright nasty. 

"She's sick," she grumbled placing her head on the homemade pillow in front of her, much to the mother's chastising. "She's got the tummy sickness like everyone else."

"Ah, Kageyama this is my little sister, she's a little eccentric and loud but-"

"Why are you so big, I bet you have a little stupid brain under all that height!"

"Natsu!" Hinata hissed, but was shushed by the wave of Kageyama's hand, a cocky grin upon his lips. 

"I bet you are a toad under all those hair accessories." He playfully snapped back.

"Hahh? I can't hear you from Jupiter you ugly giant!" 

The two began their childish game of spitting back insults that didn't even make sense, and for once leaving Hinata feeling like he was the most mature man in the room. Distancing himself from the two, he moved to help his mother with preparing dinner, of which she had been starving off until Hinata had gotten back. 

Mrs Hinata casted her Carnelian eyes upon her son, hushing her voice down to a low as she spoke. "He's a nice boy, he gets along with your little sister alright."

"Yeah" He nodded, still shooting a wary glance at the 'kiddie' fight happening behind him as he washed the vegetables to get them ready for cutting. 

"What happened?" She asked without lead up, continuing to measure the rice, implying she wanted the short answer.

"His mother..." He began, as he was dividing the carrots, hesitant in revealing such a private matter. "She wasn't accepting of his sexuality, so he doesn't feel that comfortable around her right now." 

Shōyō's mother just replied with a sad, but understanding hum. Starting the rice cooker and helping with the vegetable preparation. 

"Now Shōyō," she began after a silence had started between the two "I don't disagree with him staying here but if he is staying over night you know full well that your Aunt is borrowing our spare futons, so he'll have to share a bed with you."

"Ah, is that so-"

"Don't act like you didn't know." She chuckled with earnest. "I don't mind the two of you share a bed and get up to anything just don't make anyone else aware that it is happening."

"I- WE WOULDN'T, I MEan he's not…" Shōyō sputtered out, his face flush.

"Oh Shōyō, I was once a teenager, don't think I don't know~" she teased, pressing a loving kiss upon his forehead. "Just be safe when you get to that stage, hmm?"

"But, we are not dating, I'm just helping him out." The teen whispered, still leaning into the kiss nonetheless. "I don't even know if he likes me that way."

Hinata took her sons dismissals and turned back to her task. "Once your done go join him before Natsu hits him, I'll get her to watch the rice so you can have some alone time hmm?"

The spiker just muttered a few 'we are not even dating' before sliding the freshly chopped vegetables into a bowl, moving to the Kotatsu, in which he was greeted with the scene of the two still muttering a few off handed comments, judging by the positions they were in, the fight had been previously disclosed through Natsu's distraction. In this case a brightly animated anime happened to steal her attention. 

Hinata moved to sit down next to Kageyama, of whom was playing with the zipper of his jacket. Upon noticing the approach of his teammate, he muttered a offhanded 'hey', acting as if the metal zipper in his hands was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mum said we can talk in my room, she will get Natsu to help with the rest of cooking." He suggested after a few minutes of silence between the two, the only noises was the clanging of a spoon, as his mother was stirring a sauce, and the over dramatic voice acting of the cartoon present on the small Television. 

"Okay." Kageyama mumbled, getting up with the shorter and heading towards the room. 

Hinata's room itself was small. A western style bed was huddled into the corner farthermost from the door on the right, with a shoe box and some work out equipment pushed under it. The thickest red shag rug the setter had seen sat in the centre, the wooden table on top of it squishing down some of the Crimson fibres.

Shōyō moved straight to the bed, patting the baby blue sheets beside him as a signal to sit, noticing the raven haired teen's almost nervous demeanour. Kageyama moved to sit as far as socially possible from the place the redhead had designated for him, quite disliking the weird feelings the other had been stirring up in his chest since their little escapade in the club room. 

"Your Mum said some pretty embarrassing stuff.." Tobio started, moving his thumbs over each other in distraction.

"O-oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Ah.." Hinata trailed off turning towards his freshly ironed school uniform that hung in front of his closed wardrobe. 

"Do you like anyone?" The spiker finally spoke, his innocent question quickly turning sour as he saw the reaction he got from his partner. "Not like I really want to know or I am snooping or anything, it's just I want to know if that's how you found out is all!!"

Kageyama gauged the panicked explanation with curiosity, before turning his head to the rug. "I don't know if I like someone, but I do know that I like being around them. And seeing them smile. And seeing them getting passionate about stuff, a-and y'know." 

"I just want them to be them. But I don't know if it's love or not…" he finished, a large blush blossoming on his cheeks.

Hinata turned to him with a smile, shuffling a little closer, before asking. "With all that, do you care for them? Will you stick by them even if they make you angry or cry?"

The setter hesitated a little, before maundering with bitterness. "Of course, I couldn't leave them if I tried." 

"Then that's love I think." 

Kageyama buried his face in his hands before scrubbing his scalp in frustration, all while growling curses under his breath. 

"Love is shit." He mumbled after he finished his assault upon his hair. 

"Hmm," Shōyō began, moving back so he could lay his head down upon his pillow, his chest facing the roof as his head was turned out to the side. "Tell me about it. I fell in love with one of my sempai's in Junior High, and that was just a mess." He spoke with vibrance, but it was obvious to see the pain hidden underneath his smile.

"I was too scared to tell him anything so it remained unresolved. Although, I found out my sexuality from it so I guess it was helpful in that way. Just don't feel pressured to rush anything with this person or not to do anything at all to save yourself from heart break. Tell them when your ready and if they don't like you then move on."

Kageyama turned around, a little shocked by the lesson Shōyō was giving him. "Y'know you are pretty smart when it comes down to it, you are a great contribution-"

"Ah, now you really sound like my boss."

"Let me finish before I take this back you asshat!" He growled, rather embarrassed that his compliment was thrown aside after he put so much courage into saying it. "As I was saying, no matter how sometimes odd your starts can be, you always manage to drive your point home. So what I am saying is…"

"…thank you for helping me…" Tobio whispered, staring at the sheets he was currently digging his sweaty palms into. 

Hinata's heart rattled in his chest, tonight was the night of such shy, earnest feelings, he was learning so much about the younger, and that genuine compliment just squished his heart in so many ways.

"It's no big deal, we always support each other on the court, so how is it different if we do it here?" Shōyō spoke honestly, his Amber eyes almost sparkling with intensity. 

A little taken aback from the straightforward answer, he smiled before turning around to fully face the shorter. "Do you want me to tell you who that person is? The person I like?"

"Ah? Of course I'm really curious now!" He sputtered, clapping his hands together twice in excitement. But stopped in his tracks as he heard is mother calling out about dinner's completion. "Tell me after dinner okay!" Hinata added before moving his hands to get up, but he was stopped by the movement of the setter, as he shuffled closer to the older, placing both of arms beside the spiker's head, while the rest of his body was seated, on his knees, at the opening of the bed. 

"The person who I love," Tobio spoke, moving closer, his face affectively as red as a cherry "Is this fucking idiot." Kageyama finished closing his eyes and moving forward to plant a kiss. 

Expecting the impact, Hinata closed his eyes, his own cheeks starting to flush, but as he felt something touch his chin rather than his lips, he peeked an eye open in curiosity.

Here was the teenager that had intended that whole speech to be an awesome confession, finished off with a kiss to go out perfectly. Although, reality decided to check in as he was sitting there standing in awe at his fuck-up.

'I kissed his fucking chin, out of all the things I could have messed up, I messed up the simplest of all. Make our lips touch. How the hell did I mess that up?!' He mentally screamed at himself as he moved to press his face into the pillow beside him, trying to hide his shame as if he wore it upon his face.

"Jeez I think the only thing you are really good at is volleyball." Hinata laughed through his own embarrassment. Working out a hurried 'I'm kidding' at the glare that was shot his way. "But I understand what you were trying to say." Shōyō ended, grasping Kageyama's face in his hands before pressing a short kiss on the taller's trembling lips, desperately trying to hide the fact that his were shaking just as much.

"I think I might love you too," Hinata finished off as a whisper, pressing a final kiss to his forehead before getting up and heading to the door. 

The middle blocker turned to see the setter was still sitting there, his face in his hands, mumbling something. 

"Hmmm, I can't hear what you are saying!" Hinata hummed playfully, dodging the shoe that was tossed at him.

"I said Hinata is a dumb arse and I regret falling in love with him!" Kageyama growled, donning another sneaker ready for throwing.

"At least I can kiss people properly!"

And that's the second he got a shoe to the nose. And that is how the king of the court broke his nose.

It was 11 by the time the family had settled down from the panic of his potentially broken nose, in which Kageyama got a slap upside the head for being so aggressive, by the time his family had climbed into bed, Hinata still sat there stuffing cold curry into his mouth as he held a bloody tissue to is nose, waiting for the bleeding to stop. Turning his attention away from the late night programs that were currently running, he couldn't help but smile at Kagayama's sleeping form, in which was half peeking out of the Kotatsu. 

He was really glad that Tobio was back to his old self, even if that required awkward kisses and confessions, stupid promises and getting caught in the act by their sempai. Kageyama was suited much better to being the blunt, bitter arsehole that really ticked him off rather than the crying teen he witnessed tonight. For a while now the setter had made his heart flutter, but he always denied the feelings that told him it was love not friendly companionship. Although, as he combed his fingers through that silky raven black hair, he thought loving this idiot wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of the things written in this were based off my personal experience, the first, when I hit my volleyball over the fence of my neighbours, I sat by that fence for 10 minutes debating to get it even when I had permission to. 
> 
> Second is the kiss on the chin, kissing is hard when you're nervous and your partner is laying down. In fact I have done it twice, I tried to fix my mistake after the first chin kiss and I did it again. 
> 
> It's safe to say I have plenty of experiences to be able to write this awkward fluff.


End file.
